rockyfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocky Balboa, Jr.
| job= Accountant, in the finance field then cornerman for Rocky in Rocky Balboa | portrayer= Seargeoh Stallone (as infant/toddler in Rocky II) Ian Fried (age 4 in Rocky III) Rocky Krakoff (age 9 in Rocky IV) Sage Stallone (age 14 Rocky V) Milo Ventimiglia (adult, age 29 Rocky Balboa and age 41 Creed II) | height= | relations= Rocky Balboa (father) Adrian Balboa (mother) Paulie Pennino (uncle) Logan Balboa (son) |birth_place = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA}} Robert Balboa, Jr. is the son of Rocky Balboa and Adrian Pennino. Biography Birth Robert Balboa, Jr. was born on November 5, 1976 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. His birth was one month premature. This was due to Adrian slipping into a coma brought on by stress from overworking during the pregnancy. Growing Up Robert grew up in a wealthy family. He was raised in the Balboa mansion with his father Rocky, his mother Adrian, and his uncle, Paulie. At school, he was an honor roll student and had many friends; he and Rocky even made friends with former champion Apollo Creed. This was a sharp contrast to his father's own childhood. His parents raised him to believe that using his mind, and not fighting, was the best way to solve his problems. When the Balboas lost their fortune and had to file for bankruptcy, Robert was especially devastated. In 1986, the family was forced to relocate back to Rocky's old South Philadelphia neighborhood, where Robert would have to attend the same inner city school his father did. Life back in Philly (Rocky V) Young Rocky, Jr. was completely out of his element in the new surroundings. He kept to himself and had difficulty making friends. He didn't grow up on the tough Philly streets like his father, and was afraid of how he would or wouldn't fit in. Rocky himself was concerned about his son, fearing that some of the kids might start bullying him just because he's the son of Rocky Balboa. Robert eventually befriended a female classmate named Jewel, but he also ran into trouble with two bullies. When it was apparent that his father expected him to handle the problem by himself, Robert asked his uncle Paulie to help him learn to fight. He also becomes very good at boxing, and when the bully comes to him to force him for more money, Robert took off his backpack and got ready to fight, which he ended up winning after a brief battle. He also became just like his father; A tough boy, a street-smart kid, and he was seldom messed with from that day forward. Adding to his frustration was the fact that Rocky took a young fighter named Tommy Gunn into their home. Young Rocky, Jr. began to feel that Rocky was paying more attention to Tommy than to him. Even when Robert told his father how he confronted his tormentors and was victorious, Rocky seemed more interested in training his protege. Becoming increasingly angry with his father, Robert found comfort with his friends (which included the two boys who once tormented him). He even began to act like they did, smoking, staying out late and hanging out on street corners. One night, a heated confrontation made Rocky see how he was treating his son. Right there he promised to make things right between them again. Life as an adult (Rocky Balboa and Creed) By late 2005/early 2006 although Robert, by this time an adult, and at age 29, a successful accountant in a big finance firm, was dealing much better than Rocky with the death of Adrian and is still upset and sick of living in the shadow of his famous father. Robert is convinced that the only reason he has the job and the friends that he did have was due to being the son of the famous Rocky Balboa. Robert did not want Rocky to get back in the ring; however he put that all aside when he realised his father was serious about fighting again, and with a change of heart, becomes one of Rocky's biggest supporters in his comeback attempt. We later learn in Creed that he no longer lives in Philly. Adonis Johnson Creed asks Rocky about his son. Rocky explains that he moved to Vancouver with his girlfriend and got a good job there. Rocky says that he moved because he was tired of being remembered as just Rocky Balboa's son, that was just a rumour. He faced this problem in "Rocky Balboa". Eventually, Rocky visited Robert in Vancouver and learned that he married his girlfriend and have a son named Logan. Mistake In Rocky V, a mistake is made of the age of Robert. The fifth film seems to take place directly after the fourth instalment where Robert was 9 years old. However, when Rocky returns to America, his son is suddenly a teenager at the age of 14. Appearances * Rocky II * Rocky III * Rocky IV * Rocky V * Rocky Balboa * Creed (photograph only) * ''Creed II'' Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Rocky II characters Category:Rocky III characters Category:Rocky IV characters Category:Rocky V characters Category:Rocky Balboa characters Category:Creed II characters Category:Males